Too Late for Logistics
by Young at Heart21
Summary: What happens when Jules past catches up with her and an old flame is in the crosshires. Can she keep he head and stay alive?


I do not own Flashpoint or Power Rangers. They belong to CTV/ION, and Saban respectively. I don't own the plot either it belongs mae-E. She has great crossovers you should check them out.

I do not own the International Expo as well. All places and people are property of their respective owners. Redundant sentence is redundant.

Also this is a birthday gift for Falcon4Crane I hope you like it dear.

* * *

My name is Kimberly Ann Hart but I have not been known by that name in almost thirteen years. I have been known as Julianna Callaghan an only daughter with a single dad and five brothers. A father has never been seen just random "messages" here and there. I should explain how I got to this point.

A lifetime ago I fought crime in a different manner, a tight spandex pink suit was involved. I even had my own personal White Knight who was devilishly Handsome. I cannot tell anyone about my past as a ranger or Olympian. One because it is a secret for a select few and the other because the ones I love the most would be in grave danger. Until, I left for the Pans Globals to pursue my dream of being good enough to compete. My time as a Ranger was one of, if not, the greatest honors of my entire life. I got to be around loved ones and make a change. When that time came to leave it behind I passed my powers to a trusted friend and she eventually took my place in every way.

That was probably my greatest heartbreak. So I funneled all I had into training and improving myself. As the life I left behind crumbled behind me, I focused harder and harder at my craft and my star burned brighter and brighter. All my hard work paid off the night I won gold. I became America's golden girl I was a role model again. My star outshined them all that night. This star caught the attention of many admirers. I didn't pay much attention though, what was happening in front of me was far more important. I wish I would have though because if I had maybe I would be with Tommy instead of here as a sniper living another life, cut off from all those I loved for their own protection. For it was one of those admirers that turned my living dream into a waking nightmare. It started of simply enough with flowers and little gifts, but quickly escalated to something truly horrifying. Until, it all came to a head on the night I came face to face with him, Calvin Johnson. That was when I learned how deeply his obsession for me ran, and that the man was truly insane, and Mensa level smart. He told me he would kill off all I love just to have me point blank. And that if he couldn't have me then nobody else would either. I managed to escape with my life that night, but at the same time I knew that I hadn't really for while I was still alive, the only way to be free, and protect those I loved the girl I had been up to now had to disappear. She had to cease to exist. No matter how much the pain I would be putting my loved ones thru ate away at me, I knew it was for the best and it was that night that Julianna Callaghan was truly born. I cried myself to sleep for months afterwards. I still do sometimes.

And while I managed to disappear so completely, by even leaving the country, that I have not see or heard from him since that night, I can never let my guard down. And the cost for my constant vigilance was the loss of everyone near and dear to my heart. It has been so long now since I broke contact with them that I don't even know how their lives turned out. I can only wish that it was for the best and that they are happy. And that my memory doesn't cause them too much pain even now. Although it hurts I pray Tommy hates me sometimes, just so he can move on, with who ever he can find that will make him happy.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump out of my skin. Turning I see my father figure and boss Greg. "Hey Jules, we were wondering where you went off to there."

"I was just in another place and time. Sorry guys what's up?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go through some drills."

"Yeah, of course got to keep my skills sharp."

Then I hear the alarm bells going off in the Barn stating that there is danger and a problem in the city of Toronto. Sighing, I run to the gear and get suited up and ready. I also pull my beloved sniper rifle to my side. I turn to see Sam, the man whose heart I shattered. Now we barely speak I miss his friendship very much, but I just couldn't get my heart into it. It would be my second deepest regret hurting him. I do love him, just not the way I love Tommy. Sam deserves someone better, who will love him for him as a whole, unlike me who has only seen him for the pieces that cause echoes of memories in my heart. And, I know that it was wrong of me but with the closeness this job requires I couldn't help myself. And in my moment of weakness I gave him false hope. Which broke my heart even more when I finally realized I had stolen his. Will I forever be known as a heartbreaker?

"JULES!" Spike's voice booms through my head and I look over to see everyone looking at me curiously. I give them a sheepish smile feeling thoroughly embarrassed that I was caught with my head in the clouds yet again. "You sure you okay there?'

"Yeah, I am okay. I just have something on my mind." I reply with a bright smile. And they accept it. I scold myself for not being in the game and paying attention not doing so can get someone or me killed.

"Okay, then let's move out," Ed orders as he marches a head to our trucks.

On the way out we learn there is a hostage situation at the newly renovated International Expo.

* * *

Calvin Johnson sat in his small motel room with a small tube television. Calvin was a man in his mid-30s shaggy brown hair with grays seeping through and slight lanky build. He has spent the last 14 years searching for one girl alone, Kimberly Hart.

They never bothered to get flat screens. They do have Wi-Fi though. It didn't matter to him it was supposed to be a forty-eight hour stay at most. He plopped down his laptop on the bed and went about his business setting up his research and planning on watching for Tommy Oliver's training events. And his first fight so he'd show up on time. Turning on the TV for background noise he sees the face he's be searching for, for years appears on the screen.

Calvin eyes widen. He cannot believe his eyes. 'It cannot be,' he whispers to himself. Staring at the screen as Kim slams a perpetrator into the truck side with much force and he grins. See her name displayed as Julianna Callaghan. _Hm, no wonder I couldn't find you, you naughty girl_. I think a little reunion is in order he smirks as he prepares to hack into the Toronto police department system covertly with specially designed computer software. He looks to find the profile of one, Julianna Callaghan, he sees she is a highly ranked officer and has many accolades. He is impressed and believes he can use these as a way to get her in his arms being sure to clean up his tracks he shuts down the browser and begins to plan. He sees that she'll be working the next night and the grin that splits his face is fiendish and frightening much like that of the Grinch. The giddiness he feels at how it will go and how he will finally have is girl as he goes to bed to rest for the night.

* * *

As the Unit's trucks rolled in sirens blaring to the parking lot of the Expo Center. Learning that there was a UFC event being held there. And a man tells the only one man was held captive.

"Alright guys we know nothing of this man and how he operates but we know he is intelligent and determined. And that he let go of everyone except one specific person this means he maybe willing to compromise or he has tunnel vision." Greg says over the intercom.

"Boss according to this blue print and schematic one window was missed during the renovation for security. I want to check if that was fixed cause this may give us eyes in and a sierra one." Spike calls excitedly. His joy and excitement at working with technology is so endearing and he has become like a brother to me. " I just contacted the building owner and he confirmed that the window was missed and could not be secured in time for the event."

"Ed you know where to go," Greg orders.

"Got it Sarge," Ed replies as he huffs his way up the side of the building.

"Greg I got permission to hack into the security to get a better view of the center Octagon." As he starts the program to get in to our surprise a live stream video feed shows up on our mobile computers.

"I want to speak to Julianna Callaghan and only Julianna Callaghan, I believe I have something she wants," as two forms come into view one is Tommy, questions of how he got there are pushed out of my mind for I do not have the time to deal with them at the moment. The sight that greets me causes my very marrow to freeze as I see the face of Calvin as he drags the blade of his super sharp hunting knife across Tommy's throat just enough to draw blood. Making my stomach do a somersault.

"Jules, do you know these men?" Sarge asks.

"The captive, was my high school boyfriend his name is Thomas "Tommy" James Oliver and the Captor is a stalker and Mensa level smart his name is Calvin Johnson his IQ is 175 and not to be trifled with." I reply giving as much information as I can without telling everything.

"Jules you realize we cannot allow you to go in there under these circumstances? It is too dangerous and unpredictable." Ed tells me over the earwig. I know he is right technically speaking giving in to this demand early could have explosive consequences. But, I will not back down.

"Like hell I am not! Ed I know them both well, I know how to work with Calvin. If you want send Sam in with me as back up."

"Okay, Sam you heard her let's go."

"Yes boss," Sam warily replies.

"I'll be okay, trust me, Samtastic." I have to tease to lighten the mood and my dread. I give him a quick sideways hug to remind Him this will be okay.

* * *

"Ah, Jules so nice of you to join us," Cal calls when I come into view, Tommy's head snaps in the direction of my footsteps.

"Beautiful," comes out of his mouth in a confused whisper like he doesn't understand what is happening, and to hear him call me that nickname makes my heart sing. But the shock written plainly on his face shows me who he was expecting was certainly not I. But we make eye contact and hold it shortly before we are jarred out of our revelry.

"I did not give you permission to speak!" Calvin yells viscously, as he hits him with the blade, causing a gouge to form on his cheek tracing his jaw line.

For what he saw pass between them in that momentary glance at each other; sparked an intense flame of jealousy with in him.

The sight makes me whimper and I know he heard it, or at least felt it because he whispers, "I am okay, and I have had worse. Just do your thing because I know you are great." Tommy's words comfort and soothe me. They also give me a newfound resolve to get my self out of here with Tommy safe in my arms. I return it with a wink and he knows what I am feeling.

"You know I don't like calling you Jules, it just doesn't feel right, I think I prefer Kimmy." I stiffen and realize that now it has become too late for logistics. My skeleton in the closet has been released and is about to tear down my life.

"That is my name. But, no one has called me that in a long time." I smile wistfully.

"I prefer Beautiful," Tommy interjects sweetly lovingly, much like he did the first time he called me that.

"How can you still love her? The woman left you! Disappeared without a trace over a decade ago," Calvin snapped at Tommy.

"I'm guessing you had a hand in that. I knew there had to be a reason for it. I refused to believe she would leave that way on her own." Tommy replied.

"She abandoned you," Calvin stated as he argued with his hostage.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Tommy smirked boldly in his captor's face.

Calvin turned to Kim and said, " You were always a tease, played the chase, that's what I love about you," he steps forward to touch me. "Perhaps, what I love the most is that you are a star that out shone everyone just for me. I knew then you were mine and I was so thrilled to have you."

"Yours? She was never yours." Tommy replies in disgust.

This time it was Calvin that smirked and said, "Oh, she was mine alright, she just wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but all the same she was still mine."

As Calvin reaches his hand out to touch my face I suddenly hear a voice I had totally forgotten about.

"Step away from Officer Callaghan." Sam calls pointing a gun to Cal's chest as a warning.

"Who the hell are you?" Calvin snarls out noticing Sam's presence for the first time, "YOU were not part of the agreement. LEAVE!"

"My name is Sam Braddock, and I cannot do that, I am here to protect Jul-Kim. But I can leave the cage though."

Calvin says, " That would do for now. See I'm open to compromise."

I snort at this but try to hide it.

Calvin turns back to Kim and says, "You never told them did you?"

"I was HIDING from you, that would have been counter productive on my part." I reply.

"Can you hear me Officer Braddock? Your teammate Jules has perpetrated an egregious fraud on you and your team. She not what she appears to be, her real name is Kimberly Ann Hart, an American gymnast."

"Did you hear that boss?" Sam asked into his com.

"Yeah," Comes the reply, along with, " Spike, find me everything you can on Kimberly Hart.

"Don't bother its true." I say into my com even though I know they going to anyway.

Calvin then looks at me and says, "I have to admit you had me completely stumped for awhile with your little disappearing act. So I took a different tack on the problem and started shadowing lover boy here. Thinking he would eventually lead me to you. And low and behold I turned on the TV yesterday after arriving and whom do I see in the background of the news broadcast but your shining face manhandling a subject. I have to admit it was very sexy, even better than you in those tight leotards. So I knew that if I arranged this little reunion you come right to me." A lecherous smile spread across Calvin's face on the last part of his statement. Causing me to have to suppress a shudder of disgust.

I look over at Tommy and see his eyes starting to flicker green from anger from Calvin's last statement. He starts to struggle even harder against his bonds.

Calvin is unaware of this as he is suddenly looking out towards Sam's direction.

"What with the Boy Scout there, you playing with his heart too? Just how many guys you stringing along?"

Then pointing the blood tinged knife tip at me Calvin says, "You have been a naughty girl haven't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I respond. "You just can't help yourself. Me, him, the Boy Scout, you collect hearts like shoes whether you want them or not. You just shine so brightly that they can't help but fall at your feet madly in love with you. Well maybe I need to tarnish you a little bit, so that you only shine for me, " states Calvin with a cold look in his eye.

"I don't think so! I don't play with anyone, and I've only loved one person and it's never been you or Sam," I exclaim. I see Tommy smile brightly at my confession, but unfortunately so does Calvin. In a fit of rage he quickly swipes the blade of the knife at Tommy causing a matching gouge on his other cheek.

I whimper again as my eyes start to water uncontrollably. Tears threating to spill down my face. Again I hear him whispering to me, "I'm ok, focus on what your doing."

I suddenly hear Ed's voice through my com saying, "This guy is nuts!"

"You think you can deescalate the situation and calm him down," Ed asks.

"Copy that," Sam replies as he stealthily sneaks into the cage.

I look away to my right and see that Sam re-entered the cage and I hear him say, "I knew this, even though she broke my heart I had to let her go. Because her heart was elsewhere, it always has been, that when she looked at me she always saw someone else. It kills me but... I will find the one for me, cause I know that she will only ever be my friend. That is what you have to do too, move on, because she doesn't want you." Calvin looks back and forth between us with a confused look on his face. The suddenly twists up in a ball of rage and he shouts, "LIAR! Your both lying!"

"What would I gain from lying to you," I ask him.

"If she really cared for you she wouldn't have run away. She obviously loves someone else, you just have to move on." says Sam.

"You need to accept it. And let me go," I say.

"NO!" shouts Calvin.

"What jealous that you were never even competition? That she rather live with my memory than you?" Tommy goads Cal making the situation worse.

"Boss I don't think I can talk him down anymore," Sam whispers.

"Just keep and eye out and you have Scorpio if he acts violently."

At his words I actually saw something snap in Calvin's eyes and rage engulf him. He stormed over to where Tommy was bound and with the butt of his knife striking him savagely across the face. There was such force behind the blow that it knocked him on to his side. At the very least a hit like that would break a person's nose.

"She is mine!" He Snarls, "She was mine the moment I saw her on the screen and I knew it. She got my letters and even replied to them! But when I purposed in person she got upset and said that she already had someone. I knew that you had to be eliminated for stealing Kim away from me."

"You are acting like she is a piece of property which she is not. She is a person with her own thoughts and feelings and can make decisions on her own. She is not a table or an object. This is insane," argued Tommy.

"No what's insane is even when she left you, you still kept her from me. I realize now that the only way she will be mine," he cocks the Smith and Wesson Revolver and point its at Tommy's chest, "is to kill you." And just when I pull my rifle to shoot I hear a gunshot and my heart stops and I think I am going to pass out until I see Calvin's body collapse and thud to the ground.

I fall to my knees in relief and I hear the cuffs being broken on Tommy's binds. The next thing I know I am scooped up and kissed. "I really missed doing that, Beautiful."

"Me too, hey you need to go to the hospital and get patched up and I need to go debrief with my team but I will meet you there, K?"

"Not a chance I am never letting you out of my sight again I don't think my heart could handle if you left again. Now that I found you I am keeping you."

I peck his lips once more. I smile up and him and I know I have never seen him this happy before. I hug him and say, "I think this is my favorite place to be; your arms."

"I am happy to oblige that wish"

"Hey Jules uh… Kim we got to go let the officers do their job lets go finish the debriefing, at the barn," Sam says trying to get me away. I shake my head in protest, "Would it be okay if she rides with, Tommy? I think this is the only way to get her to move."

"Okay," I can hear Greg say and I grin I get show Tommy my job and my family.

"Let's go," as I drag him to the truck. "You have to wait in the lobby just so you know until I am done."

"Of course," he says to me.

* * *

After I shower and change and get ready to leave. After the debriefing I see the boys gather around Tommy grilling him on his intentions with me. I shake my head if they only knew.

"I swear I have only ever had the purest intentions with her. I had planned on purposing before she disappeared and when she left my heart broke but to see her pursue her dreams mended those cracks and the promise of a future with her made me forget the pain. I promise I would never hurt her and to honor her and give her the best life has to offer."

"I love you too, Handsome."

The boys satisfied with his answer let me leave the barn for the last time and take Tommy to get patched up and then to head home to California.

I don't think I would want this any other way.

* * *

Happy Belated Birthday falcon4crane. Have fun with a new universe.


End file.
